Hecuvian Spolier 10x05
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Após a ascensão de Death, Sam e Dean descobrem que mais um ritual está sendo feito e o objetivo dele pode dificultar as coisas ainda mais e acabar acelerando o apocalipse.
1. Parte I

**Hecuvian**

**Autor:** Amanda C. Izidoro

Criada em 20 de novembro de 2009

**Resumo:** após a ascensão de Death, Sam e Dean descobrem que mais um ritual está sendo feito e o objetivo dele pode dificultar as coisas ainda mais e acabar acelerando o apocalipse.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence, o q eu acho triste. Imagina poder conviver com Jensen Ackles, Jared Padaleck e Misha Collins diariamente? Tudo que eu queria...rs...

**Nota 1:** esta fic tem Spoilers do episódio 10.05

**Nota 2:** Alguns trechos da fic mencionam a anterior, escrita por mim, chamada A Herança dos Anjos. Para ficar mais real, A Herança dos Anjos vêm antes do último episódio.

**Nota 3:** reviews são bem vindas sempre. Lembre-se, a série entrou em hiatus até janeiro. Então você pode se divertir aqui comigo e indicar minha fic pros seus amigos, que tal?

**Nota 4:** o ritual utilizado aqui não existe em nenhum livro de magia que eu conheça, mas é um adaptação de vários rituais taumatúrgico aprendidos no RPG de Vampiro.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Durante três semanas eles ficaram envolvidos com caças a bruxas, pequenos demônios, lobisomens e vampiros. Nada de anormal, nada de apocalíptico e se não fossem os olhos brancos de Sam, eles quase poderiam fingir que Lúcifer era apenas uma "besta bíblica" assim como toda aquela baboseira de anjos.

A falsa sensação de paz e quietude era no mínimo incompreensível, para não dizer revoltante. Dean sentiu-se apreensivo. A cada curva da estrada, a cada ligação de Castiel ou mesmo aos pesadelos de Sam, que agora pareciam querer voltar com força total, ele sentia o coração vir à garganta na expectativa da batalha.

- Tortura! É isso que ele está fazendo. Que eles estão fazendo... – murmurava o loiro enquanto dirigia sem saber exatamente o que iam fazer na próxima parada: um motel barato, na beira da interestadual.

Essa foi a rotina deles até que Lúcifer resolveu dar as caras e finalmente mover a primeira peça naquele jogo de xadrez apocalíptico. Ele havia invocado Death. O mais temido cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Dizimou uma cidade inteira para abrir o portão que encarcerava a besta. Mas os irmãos Winchester nem tiveram tempo de presenciar a ascensão de Death. Castiel os tirou dali antes que aquilo viesse a Terra.

Por precaução, deixou-os novamente na casa de Bobby. Afirmava que o forte que o velho caçador havia construído no porão seria capaz de mantê-los a salvo inclusive do próprio Lúcifer.

Pelo noticiário, eles acompanhavam as tragédias que aconteciam, aparentemente sem explicação, ao redor do mundo: um furacão em Roma, mais um terremoto absurdo no Japão e até um vulcão, considerado extinto no Brasil, entrou novamente em erupção transformando uma cidade turística num grande lago de lava incandescente.

- Não podemos ficar aqui! Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Sam.

- O que acha que a gente pode fazer, Dean? Sair por aí caçando o quê? A gente precisa de um plano e pegar a estrada sem rumo certo não é o melhor plano na minha opinião.

O celular de Sam tocou naquela hora e o mais velho sobressaltou-se. Sam olhou preocupado para o irmão. Achava que se continuasse assim, cedo ou tarde, Dean acabaria infartando. Tirou o celular do bolso da jaqueta e atendeu.

- Cass? O que... Calma, explica isso direito. – a voz do mais novo parecia tensa e Dean passou a encará-lo com curiosidade. Sam desceu as escadas da pequena varanda, indo em direção aos carros abandonados no ferro velho de Bobby.

Alguma coisa estava visivelmente errada e Dean odiava não ser o primeiro a saber. Odiava mais ainda pensar que Castiel havia ligado para Sam e não para ele como de costume, mas ao pegar seu próprio celular, notou que a bateria havia acabado. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser esperar que Sam terminasse a conversa e lhe explicasse o motivo do desespero de Cass. Sam agora encostava-se a uma caminhonete enferrujada e passava a mão livre pelos cabelos e respirava fundo:

- Está bem! Se você acha melhor assim... Ok... Tchau!

Ele guardou o telefone no bolso e fechou os olhos e Dean se preparava para socar o irmão, pedindo por explicações quando Sam falou, com a voz terrivelmente sinistra:

- É, parece que vamos ter que cair na estrada. Algo grande para fazer.

- E do que se trata?

- Castiel não explicou direito – Sam falou tentando ignorar a cara de indignação de Dean, que não acreditava como Cass poderia não ter explicado direito após ficar mais de 10 minutos falando sem parar com seu irmão – Mas algumas mortes estranhas começaram a acontecer em Utah.

- Mortes estranhas? Sam, estamos no meio do apocalipse. A própria Morte está vagando por aí. E a gente vê morte estranha todos os dias. Até o incrível Hulk já matou alguém, se esqueceu?

Sam não conteve uma risada abafada, porém nervosa.

- Eu sei, mas é que desta vez... – ele tornou a ficar sério – Desta vez as mortes parecem ter "uma razão de ser".

- Uma razão de ser?

- É, bem, o que eu consegui entender da explicação de Cass é que desta vez não se trata de mortes anh... – o rapaz procurava a palavra exata para explicar – mortes comuns, de pessoas comuns. Castiel acha que essas mortes fazem parte de um ritual.

Agora foi a vez de Dean arregalar os olhos numa clara expressão de espanto. Rituais com mortes? Eles estavam voltando a época dos sacrifícios humanos? Sam pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos e completou:

- Bizarro pensar em sacrifícios humanos, eu sei. Mas não consigo pensar em nada mais, além disso.

- Enquanto isso, o que Cass espera que a gente faça?

- Ele disse pra gente ir pra Salém, Utah.

- Salém? – Dean arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, todas as quatro mortes até agora foram em Utah e ele acredita que o próximo passo do ritual acontecerá lá.

Eles explicaram mais ou menos toda a história a Bobby e pegaram a estrada. Prometeram manter contato e Bobby disse que se encarregaria das pesquisas, tendo em vista que muitos lugares do mundo já sofriam com a interferência energética dos demônios, ficando sem sinal de celular ou internet. Dirigiram sem parar praticamente, encostavam apenas para comer e trocar a direção. Chegaram a um motel, logo na entrada da cidade e se hospedaram no quarto 29.

Não estavam no local nem meia hora quando bateram à porta e Sam foi atender. Abriu cuidadosamente e viu que Castiel estava parado ali, junto de Bobby, para espanto dos rapazes. Eles entraram no quarto e Dean já foi dizendo:

- Pode ir explicando. Isso agora ficou ainda mais sinistro. Nós acabamos de deixar Bobby em casa. E essa coisa de ritual? Cara, você tem noção de como estamos? Eu me sinto mais perdido que filho de puta em dia dos pais.

Mas nem Bobby, nem o anjo disseram coisa alguma. O caçador olhou para os dois irmãos e entregou uma pequena pasta com alguns recortes de jornal. Todos traziam as mesmas notícias. Uma pessoa, normalmente alguém de destaque na comunidade, aparecia assassinado num ponto turístico do local. A causa da morte era hemorragia após ter uma parte do corpo amputada. Uma amputação limpa, como os médicos chamavam quando uma lâmina muito afiada corta pele, carne, vasos e ossos sem qualquer dificuldade.

Os jornais ainda traziam fotos do momento em que a polícia se preparava para remover os corpos. Todos estavam sem roupas, com colares e cordões repletos de algum tipo de planta.

- Isso é realmente mais bizarro que de costume. – falou Dean.

Sam não dizia nada. Apenas olhava as reportagens uma atrás da outra e depois repetia alguns trechos em voz alta.

- Bombeiro, pescador, agrônomo, piloto. Bombeiro, pescador, agrônomo, piloto. Bombeiro, pescador, agrônomo, piloto. – ele repetia sem parar.

- Sam? – chamou Castiel, enquanto notava que os olhos do mais novo ficavam novamente esbranquiçados.

- É isso! – exclamou o rapaz parecendo sair de um transe – Elementos. Elementos, Bobby. Faz algum sentido com o ritual que vocês mencionaram?

- Elementos? Como assim? – perguntou Dean.

- Claro! – quem respondeu foi Bobby – Bombeiro, fogo. Pescador, água. Agrônomo, terra. E Piloto, ar. Sim, as mortes seguiram os quatro elementos da magia. Ainda falta o quinto e mais importante. A fé!

- Fé? Fé é um elemento? – perguntou Dean absolutamente incrédulo quanto aquilo.

- Sim, e o mais importante. É a fé que sopra a vida em qualquer ponto do universo. – explicou Castiel – Sem ela, seu mundo seria apenas uma bola de nada.

- Então o próximo sacrifício será de um padre ou alguém assim? – indagou Sam.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. Pode ser qualquer pessoa, desde que sua fé seja verdadeira. – tornou Castiel, andando de um lado para o outro como nunca tinha feito antes.

- Precisamos de mais um detalhe. Alguma coisa que nos dê uma direção – murmurou Bobby.

Dean que agora manuseava os recortes de jornal, sorriu triunfante e sacudiu os papéis enquanto falava:

- Um detalhe, Bobby? Como este aqui: Elijah France?

- Que nome é esse? – Sam perguntou indo para perto do irmão.

- O nome da repórter que fez todas essas matérias pro Salt Lake Tribune.


	2. Parte II

**Hecuvian**

**Autor:** Amanda C. Izidoro

Criada em 20 de novembro de 2009

**Resumo:** após a ascensão de Death, Sam e Dean descobrem que mais um ritual está sendo feito e o objetivo dele pode dificultar as coisas ainda mais e acabar acelerando o apocalipse.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence, o q eu acho triste. Imagina poder conviver com Jensen Ackles, Jared Padaleck e Misha Collins diariamente? Tudo que eu queria...rs...

**Nota 1:** esta fic tem Spoilers do episódio 10.05

**Nota 2:** Alguns trechos da fic mencionam a anterior, escrita por mim, chamada A Herança dos Anjos. Para ficar mais real, A Herança dos Anjos vêm antes do último episódio.

**Nota 3:** reviews são bem vindas sempre. Lembre-se, a série entrou em hiatus até janeiro. Então você pode se divertir aqui comigo e indicar minha fic pros seus amigos, que tal?

**Nota 4:** o ritual utilizado aqui não existe em nenhum livro de magia que eu conheça, mas é um adaptação de vários rituais taumatúrgico aprendidos no RPG de Vampiro.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

- France falando! – soou uma voz confiável e segura do outro lado da linha. E ao contrário do que os irmãos deduziram, a voz era de uma mulher.

- France, Elijah France? – perguntou Dean querendo ter certeza de que não passaram a ligação para a pessoa errada.

- Exatamente. Sou a única France por aqui. E quem é você?

- Sou Dean... Winchester. – diante dos olhares assustados dos demais, ele simplesmente deu de ombros. Também não tinha idéia do motivo que o levou a dizer seu nome verdadeiro. – Eu li seus artigos sobre as mortes e...

- Ah céus, mais um fanático que vai me falar que tudo isso tem uma conexão com o fim dos tempos?

- Não é isso, é que... bem, eu acho interessante esse tipo de matéria.

- Você ta me zoando? – e a voz dela pareceu um pouco mais jovial que no início da conversa – Olha só, se foi o Edward que mandou você ligar para mim, pode dizer a ele pra se ferrar. Eu sei que estou no começo de carreira e que estas foram minhas primeiras matérias, mas qual é. Nem todo mundo pode tirar a sorte grande de ir cobrir o terremoto, certo?

- Olha, moça, eu não conheço nenhum Edward. E eu acho sinceramente que quem tirou a sorte grande foi você.

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso perder tempo com lunáticos, ok? Daqui a pouco começa o jogo do Salt Lake e eu tenho que fazer a cobertura do....

- Espera! – Dean pediu ansioso – Eu acho que a sua matéria, as suas matérias precisam de uma continuação.

Ela parou o que estava falando e ficou em silêncio. Respirava de um jeito estranho, até que tornou:

- O que quer dizer com isso? Por acaso foi você quem...

- Não! Não! Garanto que não fui eu. Mas acho que isso ainda não acabou. Se você puder se encontrar comigo... Num lugar público, com muita gente, pra você se sentir mais segura, talvez eu possa explicar a minha teoria.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Além de um furo de reportagem?

**********

Sam, Castiel e Bobby estavam numa mesa mais afastada. Não seria interessante se Elijah France chegasse ao bar e notasse que havia quatro pessoas esperando por ela. Dean ocupava a segunda mesa próxima ao bar. Segurava uma cerveja e tamborilava com os dedos de um jeito impaciente enquanto vigiava a entrada.

Eles já estavam esperando há uns 15 minutos quando a jovem jornalista entrou no bar. Devia ter por volta de 1,70 de altura e era um pouco gordinha. Vestia uma calça jeans, botas pretas e uma camisa branca. Os cabelos eram longos e levemente ondulados. O olhar curioso varreu o local até cair em cima do Winchester mais velho. Deu um sorriso de canto de boca e foi até ele.

- Então você é o lunático? Pelo menos me parece normal e eu tenho que admitir que é mais bonito que os outros. A maioria dos pregadores do apocalipse é do tipo que bate sorvete na testa e tem pelo menos 70 anos.

- Obrigado, eu acho! Mas não sou um pregador do apocalipse.

Ela fez qualquer aceno com a cabeça e sentou-se de frente para ele. Chamou uma garçonete, pediu um gim-tônica e sorriu de volta, indo direto ao assunto.

- Você me disse que eu teria um furo de reportagem. Eu convenci meu editor a me dar a chance de cobrir algo grande, então por favor não me faça perder tempo. O que está havendo com o povo dessas cidades?

- Ok, eu vou lhe explicar. Ou melhor, vou chamar uns amigos para fazerem isso. – e vendo a expressão desconfiada dela ajuntou – Não se preocupe, já lhe disse que não sou lunático, psicopata ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Vendo o gesto de Dean, os outros três se aproximaram da mesa e tomaram assento. Cada um se apresentou e Elijah segurou a vontade de comentar o quanto Castiel parecia com um agente do FBI. E mesmo se fosse, melhor para ela. A matéria ficaria realmente GRANDE.

- France, Bobby é o melhor para explicar a você o que está havendo por aqui. – começou Dean.

- Então, vamos lá. Se importa se eu ligar o gravador?

Ela colocou o aparelho sobre a mesa sem esperar resposta e o ligou. Bobby remexeu-se, desconfortável com a idéia de ter suas palavras gravadas ali. Mas respirou fundo e começou a falar, afinal, eles não tinham tempo a perder.

- Você gosta de história, senhorita France?

- Um pouco, e pode me chamar só de Eli. Me sinto mais a vontade assim.

- Ok, Eli! Bom, você sabe que existem diversas profecias em várias partes do mundo, certo? Os profetas são figuras conhecidas em todas as culturas, embora alguns não sejam chamados assim. – como ela não dizia nada, apenas o encarava, Bobby continuou – Acontece que realmente as profecias sobre o fim do mundo parecem estar se realizando e isso não é coisa de lunático.

Bobby falava com propriedade e a jornalista, mantendo uma postura profissional, não expressava qualquer reação, mesmo que o papo de fim do mundo a deixasse irritada.

- A literatura mundial trata também de todas as criaturas que andarão sobre a Terra quando o apocalipse tiver início. Coincidência ou não, estas mortes condizem com um ritual específico de conjuração de uma das mais temidas criaturas apocalípticas.

- Você quer me dizer – indagou Elijah – que a pessoa por trás desses assassinatos acredita mesmo que o fim dos tempos começou e está conjurando uma besta?

- Resumidamente, sim, é isso que estou dizendo.

- E como sabe que ele não desistiu do seu intento. Foram 4 mortes em uma única semana e agora estamos sem ação há quase 15 dias?

- A polícia não encontrou em parte alguma os membros amputados das vítimas, certo? Bem, segundo O Necronomiccon, literatura apócrifa pouco conhecida, as primeiras partes do sacrifício devem ser mantidas num altar por 16 dias, até se juntarem à última e definitiva parte.

- Dezesseis dias? Isso significa que a próxima morte será amanhã a noite?

- Creio que sim. – Bobby prendeu um pouco a respiração e olhou para Castiel.

O anjo incentivou Bobby a continuar falando, se eles quisessem contar com a ajuda dela, precisariam ser honestos.

- E onde essa morte vai acontecer?

- Aqui, em Salém.

- Aqui? Por que aqui?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que as bruxas se concentraram aqui há centenas de anos. Salém é o que se pode considerar, dentro do ocultismo, como um pólo energético.

- Como Machu Pichu?

- De certa forma, sim.

Ela passou a mão pela testa, como para espantar qualquer pensamento que começasse a lhe incomodar e encarou Bobby, os olhos dela eram quase cor de mel e tinha um brilho obstinado.

- E o que temos que fazer para chegar até essa criatura insana que fez, ou melhor, está fazendo isso?

- Ainda não sabemos. Por isso precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? Vocês querem que eu os ajude a encontrar um serial killer satânico?

- Olha, você não precisa fazer nada arriscado. Nós só precisamos dos arquivos da investigação. Você tem alguma cópia deles no jornal? – pediu Sam, falando pela primeira naquela noite.

A jornalista encarou o mais novo e com um suspiro contrariado falou:

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso! Eu ajudo você, mas não tenho cópias dos arquivos da polícia. O que eu tenho é acesso ao computador da central se usar a sala do meu editor. Ele é peixe grande por aqui, mas preciso descobrir a senha dele para usar.

Sam sorriu satisfeito. Invadir um computador era algo que ele poderia fazer com os olhos vendados.

- Isso é o de menos, Eli. – Dean tomou a palavra – Podemos ver isso agora mesmo? O quanto antes fizermos, mais fácil para impedir o ri... assassinato.

- Ok, vamos lá! Meredith – ela gritou para a mulher atrás do balcão – acerto a conta com você depois!

Eles seguiram a garota pra fora do bar e viram que ela se dirigia para uma moto, harley-davidson amarela com uma rosa roxa envolta em símbolos tribais pintada sobre a lataria. Dean ficou chocado com a moto, nunca tinha visto uma assim. Vendo a expressão deliciada no rosto dele, ela sorriu e disse:

- Presente do meu pai. É única. Ele mandou pintar com o símbolo da nossa família. Gosta dela?

- É realmente única. É veloz?

- Vamos descobrir. Vocês me encontram no jornal.

Ela subiu na moto, colocou o capacete com o mesmo desenho do veículo e deu a partida. Logo havia sumido pela rua.

Quando o Chevy Impala estacionou diante da filial do Salt Lake Tribune, Elijah já havia descido da moto, tirado o capacete e estava destrancando a porta. Fez sinal para a seguirem e logo alcançou a sala do chefe de redação.

Ligou o computador e indicou a cadeira a Sam que em poucos segundos se concentrava na tarefa de quebrar a senha de acesso à máquina. Enquanto isso, ela ligou seu próprio computador e foi navegar na Internet.

- O que mais eu posso pesquisar aqui? – perguntou tentando se mostrar útil.

Ela ia seguindo a indicação dos quatro e fazendo suas pesquisas. Buscava pontos em comum com os outros quatro casos, incluindo detalhes sobre os pontos turísticos escolhidos para a colocação dos corpos, uma análise das fotos ampliadas digitalmente para ver o tipo de ervas usadas nos colares e qualquer detalhe que tenha passado despercebido.

Ao final de quase três horas de pesquisa, eles haviam reunido muito material.

Cada corpo foi adornado com um tipo de erva diferente. Verbena, meimendro, heléboro e briônia. Todas estavam amarrados em volta de cordas de cipó de daime. Os pontos escolhidos estavam marcados com algum símbolo maçon e isso contrariava tudo que Bobby poderia supor.

- Em Salém existe algum símbolo maçon, Eli? – perguntou Dean.

- Cara, nós estamos na América. Tudo aqui tem símbolo maçon. – ela tirou alguns papéis da impressora e os passou para Castiel que agora permanecia pensativo – Espere! Tem um lugar. O prédio da antiga loja maçônica, fechada desde 1983. Dizem que muitas coisas sinistras aconteceram ali.

- Sinistras como? – perguntou Sam.

- Há, ainda bem que eu inventei de digitalizar o acervo do jornal. Olha aqui – disse abrindo uma pasta e selecionando algumas datas – em Salém apenas 12 maçons se reuniam semanalmente. Ninguém sabia explicar o porquê, mas eles não convidavam ninguém para a sociedade, a menos que um dos 12 morresse. Aí alguém era chamado para substituir. Em junho de 1983, eles fizeram uma reunião extraordinária pela primeira vez na história da cidade. Como não voltaram para casa, seus parentes vieram atrás e encontraram os 12 completamente carbonizados.

- O prédio pegou fogo? – Bobby olhava curioso. Como uma informação desse tipo jamais havia chegado até ele ou qualquer outro caçador?

- Não! Isso que é bizarro. – ela parecia empolgada agora – Eles foram encontrados com os corpos carbonizados e nada mais. Até as vestimentas estavam intactas. E desde então o prédio ficou fechado. Acham que este pode ser o "nosso lugar"?

- Nosso lugar? – repetiu Sam – Você me pareceu não estar a fim de caçar um serial killer satânico antes.

- Ah, pro diabo! Agora que eu vi que a coisa está realmente apocalíptica, não saio do lado de vocês.

Bobby sorriu, de um jeito melancólico pensando que se ela soubesse que a situação era mais apocalíptica do que imaginava não ficaria tão feliz assim.


End file.
